A Little Engineering
by ItDoesn'tMatterWhoIAm
Summary: Ray Stantz finds a way to overcome the odds and bring a child into the world by himself. The other Ghostbusters help him along the way during his unusually but welcomed pregnancy. (mpreg within. Don't like? Don't read.)


Dr. Ray Stantz, a man of many talents but is first and foremost a skilled engineer, had grown a little angsty over the years as his career excelled but his personal life remained the same.

Single and uninterested in playing the dating game it seemed that Ray was doomed to live a lonely life. That is until inspiration struck.

Remembering the very strange and seemingly impossible event that Dr. Peter Venkman had endured four months prior, an event that Peter swore the other Ghostbusters to secrecy, Ray decided to see if he could re-enact the event and endure such an incredible moment for himself.

While Ray secretly went over Dr. Egon Spengler's research notes revolving around Peter's unintended (and secretive) pregnancy, Ray decided to a run a series of trial and error experiments of himself to recreate the result and have a child of his own.

Unable to rely on two ghosts who possessed enough energy to regenerate themselves within a host human body, Ray decided to take an initiative and hunt down a ghost or two, with the same power frequency as the ghosts who chose Peter, by himself.

Spending weeks doing private investigations around notoriously haunted locations throughout the city Ray had finally found a ghost with a very similar frequency as the ghost he was seeking hiding inside an abandoned preschool.

"Okay, let's see if this works." Ray isolated the ghost and locked eyes with it. "I want to make a deal with you."

The ghost, a being of dark blue energy, was hunkered down in the corner of a dirty classroom. It cocked its head as if listening to Ray rather than trying to flee from him. It appeared humanoid in build but had no discernible features to its face.

"I get the feeling that the reason you're still here is because you don't want to cross over. You weren't ready to... die."

The ghost stayed hunkered down but it somehow seemed to relax at Ray's understanding words.

"Well, I know that some ghosts are capable of regenerating themselves with a compatible host. And I know that, despite all science as we know it, male hosts can be used to carry a regenerated being just as woman could."

Standing up straight the ghost took a single step toward Ray.

"If you want to... you know. Return to life, then I'd like to volunteer to help you."

Dropping the ghost trap in his hand and taking off his proton pack Ray outstretched his arms and planted his feet.

The ghost stayed in place for a few minutes before finally making a decision. It took another step forward before leaping up into Ray's body, knocking the engineer backward and onto the ground.

Ray laid flat and gasped as the sudden energy surge that entered his body and the incredible force created by the ghost had knocked the wind out of him. A sense of deep cold swarmed over his entire torso and he clutched a hand to his abdomen out of a sense of dread.

"This... This may have been a bad idea."

-

Two weeks after Ray's encounter with the ghost in private he began to experience incredible pain in his abdomen that had all but left him bedridden. Retreating to his small apartment in Manhattan he consistently called in sick or claimed to have another personal matter to attend to in an attempt to avoid his friends.

Enduring the pain in solitude Ray scanned himself frequently with a PKE meter and took rigorous notes on his physical condition.

As the third week started the pain began to subside and Ray found the strength to return to work. Much to Ray's relief Egon and Winston Zeddemore insisted that he take it easy after being "sick" and to not do any physical work for a while.

Everything seemed routine for the next couple of weeks, that is until Ray suddenly felt sick to his stomach and needed to lay down for a while. As he resided to the bunk room and curled up on his side he felt someone walk into the room and stand beside his bed.

Turning his face slightly he opened one eye and saw Egon standing over him. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." Egon was holding a glass of water and handed it to Ray. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Ray lied as he sipped the water. "Guess I'm still fighting off that bug from a few weeks ago."

"Are you sure it's just a 'bug'? I don't want to see you hospitalized because you're much sicker than you admitted."

"I'll be okay in a few hours."

"Okay. But if you need anything just ask."

"Yeah, thanks." Ray put the glass down on the small table beside his bed and shut his eyes again.

Egon, too well educated to be fooled by a lie from someone who is naturally a very honest person, knew that there was something else going on with Ray. He's just have to wait for more clues before he could solve the mystery.

-

Eight weeks after the encounter:

Ray was able to hide his chronic nausea with medication and proceeded to go about his usual business as a Ghostbuster, save for physical work. Both Egon and Winston were watching him carefully to make sure he didn't do anything too strenuous and were constantly hovering around him.

Peter meanwhile left Ray alone and went about his own business. The psychologist was spending a little more time than usual doing exercises and trying to get his body back into the same shape it had been before his own encounter with the twin ghosts. The massive change to his build had left him self-conscious but his pride was still intact.

As Ray chewed on a bland cracker at his desk Winston sat beside him and stared at the "sick" engineer curiously.

"You sure you're okay? You act like you're tired and aren't eating very much."

"I'm fine." Ray insisted. "I guess being so sick left me with a weak stomach."

"I don't think so. There's something else going on with you."

"Don't worry, I'll get a confirmation on what's going on later tonight." Ray answered sincerely as he rose from the desk.

Later that night, after returning to his apartment, Ray prepared to take the inevitable pregnancy test in the privacy of his bathroom. Despite feeling every classic symptom and the timeline matching up with the onset of his symptoms and the night he invited the ghost into his body, Ray needed to know for sure with the test.

Sitting the used test down on the side of the bath tub Ray sat in silent contemplation for two minutes with one hand on his stomach.

"Regardless of the result I won't live a life of regret." Ray picked up the test and read the result. Positive. "It worked..."

-

Fourteen weeks.

Ray was feeling less and less nauseous in the morning and was able to resume a normal diet much to everyone's relief. As Ray began acting more like himself the concern of his friends dwindled although Egon couldn't shake the feeling that Ray was hiding something.

While Peter and Winston responded to a call at a nearby restaurant Ray and Egon stayed behind at the firehouse to tend to the equipment.

As Ray fussed with the wiring on a PKE meter he dropped his screwdriver onto the floor at his feet. Unwilling to bend down to pick it up he painstakingly stood up from his chair and took a knee to pick up the dropped tool, which of course Egon thought was odd.

"Ray. Please tell me what's happening with you."

"What do you mean?" Ray tried and failed to play innocent.

"You've been ill for an extended period of time, you've been reclusive and now your physical responses are abnormal." Egon stared directly at Ray as he spoke. "If I didn't know any better I'd suspect you were suffering from the same 'ailment' that Peter had withstood last year."

Ray immediately blushed and gave his secret away.

Egon was stunned into silence for only a moment. "You... You are."

Ray nodded.

"But... how?"

Ray fiddled with the screwdriver in his hands nervously. "Well, I... uh..."

"You did this on purpose?"

"Well... Yes."

"Ray, that was incredibly dangerous."

"I know."

"Why didn't you ask us to help?"

"It just- Wait. What?"

"I'd be lying if I tried to deny that the curious nature of Peter's experience has been intriguing me for some time. If I had known you were willing to replicate the experience yourself I would've gladly assisted you."

Ray blushed a little brighter. "Sorry Egon. Guess I thought that you guys would try to talk me out of it."

"Peter would have, without a doubt, but I'm certain Winston would've supported your decision as I have."

"You're a good friend." Ray was relieved to know that he had at least one supporter in his corner as he returned to his work on the PKE meter. "Just do me a favor and not tell anyone. I want to break the news."

"Very well. But I would like to perform a few tests with your permission."

"Yeah, go for it! It's a little difficult to keep track of... this." Ray put his hand on his stomach. "And keep working here all by myself."

-

Twenty Two weeks.

Ray was beginning to show and he could feel slight movement from within his steadily growing belly. Being heavier set than Peter it took a little longer for any real changes to become obvious to anyone who looked at him.

Egon had begun running daily examinations on Ray's body and documenting all the changes he was going through. Egon reached out to the same colleague who had discreetly helped Peter during his own pregnancy and escorted Ray to the clinic after dark.

"So this seems to be a pattern with you Ghostbusters." The doctor joked as Ray was prepped for a quick ultrasound.

"Twice is a coincidence." Egon stated. "Three times is a pattern."

Ray kept one hand on his distended belly as he looked around the room. "So how does this work?"

"Pretty simply, actually." The doctor wheeled over the ultrasound machine and turned it on. "Just lift your shirt and we'll take a look."

As Ray obeyed the doctor and lifted up his not-as-baggy t-shirt up his swollen middle was exposed to the world.

"You estimate your gestation to be approximately five and a half months, correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." The doctor applied the cool gel to Ray's stomach and pressed the wand over his belly. "Yes, your estimation seems to be spot on. And everything looks normal, well, as normal as things could be in these circumstances."

"Healthy?"

"Yes."

"Good..."

The doctor used the wand to examine the rest of Ray's abdomen. "Hm..."

"What?"

"Well, unlike your colleague your body doesn't seem to be developing a proper birth canal."

"Which means?"

"Which means unless your body adapts in time you'll have to deliver via c-section."

"Uh... Won't that draw attention?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But I think your friend was able to develop a proper birth canal because he was carrying twins which gave him a much higher dose of hormones."

"Can you help me out?"

"I believe so." The doctor turned off the machine and gave Ray a tissue to wipe off his stomach. "I'll get you a four month's supply of proper medication that should help you along."

"Thank you." Ray wiped off his stomach and pulled his shirt back down.

Egon helped Ray get up from the table. "Don't worry Ray, we'll make sure everything goes smoothly for both of you."

-

Thirty weeks.

Ray's condition was much more obvious. Having to switch up his wardrobe for a large size he spent more time resting and recording his condition than actually ghost busting.

Winston was just as supportive as Egon and was happy to take up some extra responsibility to help Ray out while Peter just constantly questioned Ray as to why he would willingly subject himself to such a body punishing event.

Bigger than what Ray would ever deem comfortable he laid in his bed in the bunk room surrounded by books and notepads as he continued his research.

"How do you feel?" Egon asked as he joined Ray in the bunk room with the medication prescribed two months prior.

"Big." Ray laughed a little as he took his medicine. "I just hope we don't have to find a way to sneak me into a hospital for a c-section."

"Your body is responding as expected. Try not to think about it."

"That's a little hard to do." Ray patted his distended stomach.

"Perhaps you should set aside your research for a while."

"I'm okay. Maybe I'm 'nesting' and need something to do."

"You are going to keep the baby afterward, yes?"

"Yeah. I don't understand how Peter could just give up his own... uh... you know. But that was his choice. This is mine."

"Is your apartment ready?"

"Yeah, it's getting there. I've been subtly ordering furniture and having it delivered to the store. Piece by piece I've been taking it back to my apartment and setting it up."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I-" Suddenly flinched put both hands to his stomach and held his breath.

"Ray?" Egon put a hand to his stomach as well.

"Fine. Braxton-Hicks. Hurt like hell, but it's common."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. Had one last week in the middle of the night. Works better than any alarm clock."

"You didn't tell me."

"Like I said, it's common."

"Alright, but I'm going to keep record of every single one you feel until your due date."

"Wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"Now. Rest." Egon took away Ray's books and notes. "I'll check on you in a few hours."

Ray obeyed the request and laid down flat on his back, only to feel very uncomfortable under the growing weight of his stomach. Rolling onto his right side he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

-

Thirty nine weeks.

Ray was less than a week away from his due date. His stomach had swelled to a painfully large size and made it all but impossible for Ray to get out of bed without help. Having Egon and Winston at his side had proven invaluable as the engineer was getting nervous and  
restless.

Pacing about the bunk room Ray kept one hand on his stomach and the other against the small of his back. His largest shirt wasn't quite large enough to cover his middle and the lower half of his large belly shown easily.

Earlier that morning Ray's belly had also dropped downward which made it all the more pronounced compared to the rest of his body.

Peter, who had been keep his distance, was finally curious enough to check in on Ray.

"How you doing?"

"Not good..."

"It's not fun." Peter sat on his bed and watched Ray pace. "I hated it and I was carrying twice your load."

"How painful was it?"

"The labor?"

"Yeah. And birth."

"It was... bad." Peter turned away at the questions. "The labor was an intense pain that got worse with each contraction. And the birth... It felt like I was asked to do something completely impossible, for either man OR woman."

"But you got through it."

"Yeah. Thanks to you guys."

"You know, it might be a little late but I'm starting to re-think this whole thing."

"If you want I'm sure Egon could have his buddy sneak you into the hospital and give you a c-section. You know, knock you out so you don't feel a thing and when you wake up you're a dad! Sounds like a great deal."

"Thanks, but... If I'm going to do this then I want the full experience."

"Okay. It's your funeral."

-

Two days later.

Ray was sitting in Egon's lab looking over his recorded notes when a sharp pain in his abdomen tore through him and he clutched his stomach in pain.

"Ow..."

Winston heard the moan of pain and checked in on Ray. "Everything okay?"

"No." Ray shook his head and breathed through the pain. "It's happening."

"Oh man," Winston looked a little excited but didn't tell Ray. "take it easy. I'll find Egon and get you taken care of."

Peter had also heard Ray and walked into the lab. Helping Ray to move over to the long table Peter was surprisingly supportive of his friend and wasn't going to leave him alone.

Egon rushed into the lab with Winston and promptly set to work getting Ray prepped for the impending birth.

"Countdown to baby." Peter joked. "I was in labor for... nine hours. Wonder how long for you. I say fifteen hours."

"Sixteen." Winston wagered.

"Twelve." Egon tagged on.

Ray shook his head. "One. Just one... Please."

-

Ten hours later.

Ray was sweating profusely as his hands were wrapped around Peter and Winston's hands in a deathgrip. His labor was progressing quickly and evenly, but the pain of waiting was proving too much for Ray to bear.

Egon had reassured Ray that his body had fully adapted for the delivery and he'd be able to do so without a c-section, but the unnatural pregnancy was still too strenuous for the male body to handle.

"You're ready." Egon told Ray as he prepared to deliver. "Next contraction, push."

Ray obeyed and pushed with all his might on the next contraction, but there was little progression as the baby could only move downward so far with each effort.

"Again." Egon instructed.

"Just let your body do its thing." Peter told him. "Trust me, I'm speaking from experience."

Ray continued to push with each contraction and steadily his belly shrank as the baby moved down and closer to being born. The pain was increasing and Ray was losing strength.

"Come on Ray." Egon encouraged. "Don't stop."

"Can't... Too tired..."

Peter helped Ray to sit up a little higher. "Yes you can."

Winston squeezed Ray's hand a little tighter. "He's right. Come on. You're very close to the end!"

Egon put a hand up and down on Ray's stomach. When the next contraction hit he pushed down and helped Ray as he pushed again.

"Almost there. It's crowning." Egon told Ray. "One more."

Pushing with all of his might Ray managed to find the strength to finally deliver the newborn and fall backward, collapsing in pained relief.

"...Is...it...?"

A high pitched cry filled the room as the newborn took in its first breaths in the world.

Egon swaddled the newborn after tying off the cord. "She's healthy."

"...She?" Ray accepted the newborn in his arms and closed his eyes. "She's perfect."

"Congratulations." Egon complimented his friend as he proceeded to finish tending to Ray's condition. "You did well."

Peter couldn't help but look at Ray's newborn daughter's little face. "She's beautiful. Which is really saying something considering she's yours."

Winston gave Peter a light punch on the arm. "How does it feel to be a father?"

"...Like... It's like the most... amazing, life altering moment I've ever... felt."

"What about a name?" Winston asked.

"I was thinking... Rachel."

"Rachel?" Peter repeated. "Like 'Ray Jr.' but nicer."

Egon finished helping Ray and pressed his finger's to Ray's neck. "Heart rate is a little elevated but that's normal all things considering. Rest up. We'll take you to see my colleague later tonight for a follow up exam."

Peter clapped Ray's shoulder. "Well, welcome to the club of haunting pain. What do you think?"

Ray looked at his small daughter and smiled. "It was worth it."

 **-End**

 ***** feel free to continue this story, just don't kill anyone off


End file.
